Schedule/January 2014
January followed premiere programming blocks that were changed in March 2014. January 2014's programming blocks were: *'Friday Nights': Life with Twins (8:00), Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures (8:30), Luke & Lauren (9:00) *'Saturday Nights': Kitty Couture (8:00), James in Hollywood (8:30), Gary and Gerry (9:00) *'Sunday Nights': The Aca-Girls (8:00), Pete Around the Bush (8:30) Friday, January 3 FRIDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "The Sisterhood of the Pranks" NEW! **When Brady and Rayford constantly keep pranking Taylor and Naomi, Taylor and Naomi come up with the ultimate prank to finally get back at them for their years of pranks. *'8:30' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Dance Disasters" **Kaylee & Faith's high school is having a dance and they struggle to find the perfect dates. Meanwhile, Juliana finally gets the courage to talk to Aiden and Max tries his best (with the help of Walker) to keep them away from eachother. *'9:00' - Luke & Lauren, "Rileys & Roles" NEW! **When Riley asks the journal if he'll get the starring role in the school play, the journal tells him a confusing answer. To ensure that he gets the role, with the help of Lauren, Riley takes the answer in every context possible and does different crazy things that may make him get the role. Meanwhile, Sasha helps Luke pick up cheerleaders. Saturday, January 4 SATURDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "CATastrophe" NEW! **When Valencia has to become Kitty to help raise money for fundrasier at Tyler's school in order to help send the math club on an out of state trip, the two then get caught up in a big problem. Tina and Antonio try to see who has better ideas for the cafe in order to make business better. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Christmas in Hollywood" **It's Christmas time in Hollywood, but James' movie is running behind, so he isn't able to make it to the annual Christmas party Jessica throws every year- unless Thomas, Rebecca, and Jaylin can figure something out. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Fry-Day Night Live / Gerry Chats" SEASON PREMIERE! **Gary's father buys two tickets for Gary and him to "Fry-Day Night Live," a live show where people from the audience fry crazy food and eat it, that airs every Friday night. And when Gary and his father are called down to fry and eat the food, things don't go exactly as planned. **When Gary tells Gerry to try finding some new friends (under the condition that he can't make friends with anyone Gary knows), Gerry starts talking in a chatroom online. But Gerry soon gets addicted and out of jealousy, Gary tries to get rid of the chatrooom. Sunday, January 5 SUNDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - The Aca-Girls, "Band Battle" NEW! **The girls enter a band competition but there is one problem. Jennifer started her own band (Big Melody) and is in the same competition. Who will win? *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Pete Around and Away" SERIES PREMIERE! **Pete's mom and aunt decide that Pete should be adopted by his aunt, so Pete tries to adjust. Friday, January 10 FRIDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "The Dogs Days Are Over" **When Brody accidently loses his baseball in Mr.Stevenson's lawn. He goes over to get it only to discover Mr.Stevenson's angry pet dog. He now tries his best get the ball back from his lawn without angering his dog. Charles and Karen try to get Nick and Alex into a good daycare, but start to have second thoughts when they see how advance the other babies are. Naomi and Taylor think of ways they can make over their room. *'8:30' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Juliana and Max and the Babysitting Adventures" NEW! **After Max "accidentally" ruins Juliana's chances with Aiden (again), Kaylee and Faith realize that he has a crush on Juliana. *'9:00' - Luke & Lauren, "Red & Read" NEW! **When a new band named "Red Hammer" comes to Malibu, the gang gets tickets to attend his concert. But when Luke gets another bad quiz grade, his parents tell him he must get at least a B on his next test to attend the concert. He needs a certain book to get a good grade on the spelling test, but they find trouble when the book is not available anywhere. Lead singer, Red (of Red Hammer) has a copy of the book and the gang must find a way to get it before Luke's test. Saturday, January 11 SATURDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "It's All Fair In Blog and War" NEW! **When Kitty accidently spills something on famous internet blogger Bradley Blogger's new shoes at a fashion event, he attacks Kitty on her website for voicing her opinions on a new trend and gets her website blocked for disagreeing with his statements and ideas. Now it is up to Kitty and the gang to get the site back and let people know the importance of freedom of speech. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Gotta Bee You" NEW! **Jessica sets James up a record deal, and, with help from Rebecca, James writes a new song for his first album. However, after Thomas' prank goes wrong, James gets stung by a bee (which he's allergic to) and may be unable to perform. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Pranks Pulling Pepper / Never Pick-a-Gary" NEW! **When Pepper has to babysit Gary, she is forced to bring along Sal as she needs to babysit her too. With Pepper distracted on her phone, Gary, Scottie, and Sal play a series of pranks on her. Meanwhile, Gerry struggles with occupying himself while stuck in the basement since Sal is there. **Mr. Pickahorn creates an account with Gary's online video gaming group, secretly pretending to be a kid, so he can learn more about Gary's strangeness. When Scottie and Gary find this out, they decide to have some fun with it and they tell Mr. Pickahorn crazy things to confuse him. Sunday, January 12 SUNDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - The Aca-Girls, "Refund Raiser" **When the girls hold a fund raiser/concert in-order to save the music program, they find that a new girl Annabeth would really like to join the band, however she is on the cheerleading team with Jennifer, who wants to perform on stage alone. Now the girls must find a way to put on a concert without Jennifer trying to take their spotlight. Meanwhile, Marcus and Justice try to see who can build a better booth to win more money for the school. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Bees Around the Bush" NEW! **The family goes on a camping trip, but their camp is taken over by bees. Friday, January 17 FRIDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Nick and Alex Break a Leg" **While he's stuck home with the twins, Brody sees a casting call for twin baby boys for a movie shooting in Denver. To make some extra cash, Brody, Taylor, and Rayford secretly take the twins to the casting call and the twins get the part! But the three soon find themselves in trouble when they sign a bad contract that they can't get out of. Meanwhile, Naomi takes Charles and Karen on a 5 day spa vacation but things don't go as planned. *'8:30' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Fake-a-Date" NEW! **When Aiden starts to flirt with Juliana, Max convinces Kelly to fake-date him so that he can make Juliana jealous- unfotunately, this backfires because Juliana is exciting that they're getting along. Meanwhile, Kaylee is studying for a test that's worth half her grade, but is unable to finish because Faith is practicing for her music class. *'9:00' - Luke & Lauren, "Lies & Life Lessons" **When popular jock Luke accidently gets framed with good girl Lauren, the two end up detention. While in detention the two realize that they have a magic journal that reveals answers and responses to life's mysterys. The two now must use the journal to find out who set them up and get escape from detention. Saturday, January 18 SATURDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Here Kitty, Kitty" NEW! **Valencia gets invited by a super famous basketball player on a date as Kitty, this backfires when the jock is super arrogant, but his manager thinks it will be good publicity for both of them to be togehter. Will Valencia stay true to who she is, or will she continue to do something against her beliefs for publicity? Antonio gets a promotion at work which makes Tina jealous. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Thomas In Hollywood (Part 1)" NEW! **When Thomas goes to James' audition with him, he accidentally steals James' role, which might end the two's friendship, so Rebecca and Jaylin try to fix things. Meanwhile, when Marianne learns that Rosa and Freddy broke up, so she tries to get Freddy to go out with her. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Gary Gone Good / Lenny and Benny" NEW! **Scottie accidentally hits Gary with his nice ray which causes him to turn into a nice kid. When people, especially Mr. Pickahorn, suspect something is wrong with Gary, Gerry must step in and pretend to be Gary, acting like the old Gary, so no one will think anything changed. **After hearing that twins, Lenny and Benny, won a radio contest to participate in a video game competition, Gary and Gerry pretend to be the twins and go through a series of obstacles to keep their true identities a secret. Sunday, January 19 SUNDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - The Aca-Girls, "Boat Party" NEW! **There's going to be a big boat party in Chicago and the girls try to get booked to play there. But, the person who books people is Jennifer's sister. How will the girls get in? *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "I'm In the Band" NEW! **Pete joins Nick's band, but when he and the other members discover that Nick is an awful singer (and he's the lead singer), they aren't sure what to do. Meanwhile, Nedia discovers that Edie has a crush, and she and Gomer (RG3's cousin) try to get them together. Friday, January 24 FRIDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Best Friends For Never!" **Brody and Rayford get in a serious fight that may cost them both their friendship. *'8:30' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Juliana and the Devil-Sitting" NEW! **Juliana gets Max, Walker, and Kelly to help her babysit a set of really misbehaving triplets or are messy. Things go wrong when one of the triplets leaves the house and Max follows him around the City, and the other two begin breaking stuff and creating a huge mess. *'9:00' - Luke & Lauren, "Bets & Bravery" NEW! **When the magic journal tells Lauren to have more fun with her life. Lauren tries to be more fun to a win a bet and prove to Luke and Riley that she's not all about school and work. Meanwhile, Sasha gets a job at a hot dog place (much to her dismay) and tries to keep it without getting rude with customers in a bet she made to Lauren that she can be nice to everyone. Finally Luke and Riley make a bet to the girls that they can't go a week without breaking something. Saturday, January 25 SATURDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Val or Kitty" **Val wins a chance to go on a cruise with famous celebrities, but doesn't know if she should go as Val or Kitty. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Thomas In Hollywood (Part 2)" NEW! **When Rebecca and Jaylin's plan backfires, James and Thomas end up locked in a closet one hour before Thomas' first day of filming, so Rebecca and Jaylin go to Marianne for help, which might just ruin her chances with Freddy. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Loves and Lies / Sank-Bag" NEW! **When Gary recieves a love/hate letter from someone, with Garry's help, he tries to figure out who it was from. Unbeknownst to him, it was Sal, and as much as she doesn't want him to find out, throughout the episode she still gets offended that he can't figure out it was her. **Gary and Sal find out that the school janitor, Mr. Sanks, has been stealing candy from the vending machine. Instead of turning him in, they make a deal with him saying that he will give them candy, too, as long as they don't say anything. Sanks agrees and Gary and Sal end up getting candy everyday. When Gerry finds out, he thinks it's wrong, so, he pretends to be Gary so he can report Mr. Sanks to Principal Kyler. Sunday, January 26 SUNDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - The Aca-Girls, "Everything Has Changed" NEW! **Marley and Justice have been the best of friends since 3rd Grade, they can tell each other everything. But that may change after they accidentally kiss after singing "Everything Has Changed" together. What will happen after Jennifer finds out? *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "You Can Say That Again" NEW! **Nick decides to take up chemistry, and creates a formula that makes it impossible to say anything other than the first phrase you say after drinking it. When Pete accidentally drinks it, thinking that it's fruit punch, and the first thing he says is that his latest crush looks adorable, will he ruin his chances with her? Or will Nick come up with an antidote before it's too late? Meanwhile, Nedia, Gomer, and Edie find a treasure map. Category:Schedule